Disturbia
by Chaco
Summary: A one shot about Hermione. Hope it doesn't confuse you too much.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's feet hit the ground harder and she forced herself to run faster. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now silver, adding an ethereal effect to the witch. She laughed, happy that her plan was going the exact way she wanted. Everything was falling into place. A large log appeared and she leapt over it, shrieking in excitement. The sound of footsteps following her caused her to turn for a split second and that was all that it took. A magical net surrounded her making her gasp in exhilaration, and Death Eaters surrounded her. The dark hooded figures panted with satisfaction at catching their quarry. Oh, if they only knew. One strand of Hermione's hair turned silver and she smiled maniacally.

The dungeons were so cold, and yet Hermione couldn't feel the air; only the dark magic that radiated from the very core of the rock. Two hooded and cloaked Death Eaters held her roughly by the shoulders. Her nose was red from the beating it took, but unbroken. Blood was splattered across her shoulder, where her shirt had been ripped off. And yet Hermione didn't care. She felt perfect… with the blood on her, with the shadows she could see moving that were not hers or the Death Eaters, even with the fact that her hair had been slowly turning a lovely shade of silver with each spell the Death Eaters cast. She just wanted one spell though. And then it would be complete.

She was pulled to a cage, and thrown in. Surrounded by iron bars Hermione let loose in laughter. "Perfect… perfect… everything is perfect." She sang as she jumped against the iron bars and let loose a stream of taunts on the Death Eaters. The two Death Eaters backed away, frightened of her before drawing out their wands and attempting to stupefy her. It didn't work. Hermione's hair took on a floating quality, as if it was in water, and she simply laughed. "Sillies! You know nothing! And I know everything!" She cackled again before quieting down and sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth. Her fingers traced a crack in the rock and she paid the Death Eaters no more attention.

Hermione Granger was quite mad.

A week passed, and no one came to see the girl. She simply sat there, waiting for a summons, tracing the crack in the rock. Her hand had become bloody with the pressure she had been applying to the stone. Then she heard footsteps and Fenrir Greyback walked past her cell and she lunged at the bars and started to sing.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf… the big bad wolf." She whistled then started up the song again. "I'll punch him in the nose. I'll tie him in a knot. I'll kick him in the chin! We'll put him on the spot." Hermione started to laugh again, letting it die in a giggle as Fenrir rounded on her, growling and pressing his face to the bars.

"Listen you stupid little witch… you know nothing about wolves! And believe me… if Voldemort didn't want to kill you himself, I'd gladly do the job." His fingers curled around the bars next to Hermione's bloodied hand and then he smelled the metallic odor.

Hermione only grinned, showing her wicked side. "You think it's beautiful… don't you? Can you smell the blood Fenrir? Doesn't it smell amazing? It awakens a desire you only feel once every month. I can smell it. It smells like… magic. Beautiful… lovely… magic." She threw her head back, exposing her throat and laughing. Fenrir only gulped then moved away as footsteps approached them both.

"Fenrir quit playing with the mudblood. Voldemort has decided that it is time for her to die." Lucius Malfoy sneered at the girl and Fenrir regained his composure. The lock came undone and Hermione stepped back, patiently waiting for her escort to manhandle her to the main chamber.

It seemed that the entire group of Voldemorts' followers seemed to be in attendance. Hermione waved energetically to all of them as she was shoved onto a dais. She giggled as everyone sneered at her then took a bow. Then silence fell and she turned to the throne of Voldemort where he sat.

"Do I frighten you mudblood?" He asked, his voice a snakelike hiss. Hermione smiled, then burst into laughter.

"You look… so… stupid! Threatening… maybe, but really… Michael Jackson looks better than you do. I'm shaking in my little school girl uniform. Really, I am." She gestured to her torn skirt then fell to the ground laughing.

A crucio was whispered and Hermione started giggling as the curse hit her. Her skin paled to silver as the curse continued and finally she gave a shriek as the tickling feeling became too much.

"ENOUGH! Mudblood, you are a disgust to the breed of wizardry. Harry Potter isn't here to save you." He pointed his wand at her and Hermione sat up, gracefully smiling.

"You shall die for impurity… AVADA KEDAVRA!" And the green light came rushing toward the girl and she laughed.

Finally, her goal had been achieved. The spell hit her and silver light burst from the very pores of her skin. She tilted her head back and laughed as the room was consumed in light. Overwhelmed with the magic the Death Eaters as well as Lord Voldemort disintegrated into the unknown abyss. The walls of the castle fell, revealing blue sky and finally the light died. Atop a pile of rubble was the pure and clean body of Hermione Granger. She had died so that others would live.

Hundreds of miles away an anguished Harry Potter stood in a small room surrounded by Ministry Members, the Order of the Phoenix, and members of the D.A. Hermione had been missing for such a long time. And she couldn't be located. He sighed and suddenly a white envelope appeared in front of him with a pop. '_To Harry Potter in the Event of Hermione Grangers Death_.' Harry stared at the envelop title and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose that you're angry with me. I did all of this for a good reason. Voldemort is defeated and everyone will be able to live without fear now. I did it for you… for Ron, and the rest of the world. I couldn't take the sadness and stress anymore. So I created something that no one has ever done before and should never do hereafter. I call it the Sacrifice Potion. I don't know all the side effects yet… I just took it. I can feel it taking over my mind with only one purpose, to save everyone. I didn't record the ingredients… I didn't even experiment with it. I don't want it used. Hopefully this will work. I must go now…_

_With Love Forever and Always, _

_Hermione _


	2. AN

A/N

So I'm wondering if everyone understood the concept of the story. I recently heard a song by Rihanna and found it to be interesting. The song is called Disturbia, and for some reason I pictured a rather… crazy Hermione and the story unfolded from there. In short, Hermione created an unknown potion that allowed her to absorb magic… especially dark magic. Eventually she knew that it would kill her. But if she were around the right people at the right time, it would destroy them as well.


End file.
